


Brilliantly

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Mentions of non-con, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've only heard his point of view. You never asked mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliantly

He always gave you a sweet smile when you passed him in the village. Be it by the stables, stinking of horse, or in your garden as he rode past, covered in dirt. He would send you a warm smile that made your insides melt and your own smile be nothing more than what you hoped resembled the sun.

Until, one day as he did so, you could hear Prince Theodred tell him your name. “Y/N. She showed up here as a child, no family to speak of, and no skills. So father put her to work in the stables.” You quickly felt your smile falter and glanced away from the two royals, hurriedly picking up an armful of hay for the stalls, and ducking into it to hide from view. “If you wish to have her, cousin, make no game of it. The men assure me that she’s put all of her skills into that regard.”

What? You felt tears of anger burn your eyes, and you did not come out of the stall, the horse eyeing you wearily, until you were certain you heard footsteps walk away.

The Prince thought you a common whore for the Riders. And had told the royal cousin that had treated you with nothing but friendliness the same.

You reached for more hay roughly, almost jerkily, and as you turned, you ran solidly into someone.

Prince Eomer. You swallowed, and set your expression into a glare, not a frown. “I’m sorry, that was clumsy of me,” you spoke carefully. “May I help you?”

“You’re angry. Theodred did not mean to anger you.” You stared at him incredulously. “I do not see the tr-”

“ **You’ve only heard his point of view. You never asked mine.** ” Eomer’s expression turned into confusion.

“Usually for such matters there is not many point of views,” Eomer said carefully. You snorted in disbelief, moving towards the stall you had hid in, tossing the hay to the horse’s feet. “I am at a loss. What is your point of view?”

“If I were a whore, with the amount of men in the Riders, I would likely have a house full of children at this stage,” you ground out. “I thought you better than one to believe others when they question someone’s integrity.”

“I do not believe it,” Eomer spoke as you reached for more hay. You paused, swallowing before moving slightly. “I did not for a second. But when you said that, I thought perhaps they had not been honorable themselves.” You turned just enough to see him, and his expression of sincerity. “If I had finished myself in the initial conversation, I would have said that I do not see the truth in these matters.” You still eyed him wearily. “What is your point of view?”

“I have rejected their advances in the past, and to damage my reputation enough that I’d have no choice but to become intimate with them, they spread rumors about me that were not true.” You ground your teeth together, before turning back to the hay. “If you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.”

“Why would you reject their advances? Most of those men are honorable. They would have courted you, not-”

“I do not care to court them,” you spoke simply. “Nor do anything else with them.”

Eomer still seemed puzzled. “All of them?”

You waited until after you threw down the hay into the stall to glance back to him. “I’m unsure of what you mean.”

“If I were to ask to court you, would you reject me?”

You blinked rapidly in surprise. But the smile lighting his face was not his usually brilliant glow, instead a nervous one that only made him seem timid and nothing like the fighter you knew him to be. “You’re asking to court me?”

“I have been too afraid to approach you in the past, or you had been too busy. But yes, I would very much like to.”

“I’m nothing more than a stable hand, and you-”

“If status were an issue, I would not care either way.” You stared at him, trying to figure out if this was some joke. But no, you knew that it was not. It could not have been. Eomer was not someone that joked with you, or with anyone, it seemed.

Your frown slowly turned into a brilliant smile, and his answering one preceded just barely a cry of joy, before he embraced you, surprising you with the fervor in which he kissed. Slow, yet passionately, with his smile carved against your own. 


End file.
